dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Team JNPR Battle Royal
Team JNPR Battle Royal is Peep4Life's two hundred and sixty-second DBX! Description Season 18 Episode 7! We saw the fate of Team RWBY in their Battle Royal, but what about Team JNPR? Which one is left standing? '' Intro '''NO RULES' JUST BLOODSHED ''' '''DBX Poll Who do you want to win? Jaune Arc Pyrrha Nikos Lie Ren Nora Valkyrie Fight The three surviving members of Team JNPR had received a mysterious letter from an unknown sender. All it said, was for them to venture into the nearby, and abandoned, town to meet up with a long lost friend. They tried to persuade Ruby, Weiss and Yang to come along, but neither of them were interested. So, with the people they ''had pretty much carried through the Mistral outskirts enjoying the leisure of a cosy warm house in the middle of the kingdom, Jaune, Ren and Nora made their way to the location they were instructed to go to. "Any idea on who are friend is?" Nora asked, snatching the letter off Jaune. "I realise it is unlikely..." Ren began. "Maybe it's someone from Beacon?" Nora butted in. "Or what if it's-" Ren tried again, but again Nora spoke across him. "Who do you reckon, Jaune?" she asked, handing the letter back. Jaune sighed. "It could be anyone. Let's just keep our heads in case it's-" "WE'RE HERE!" Nora cried, catching a glimpse of the town. She began rushing inside, and Ren and Jaune shrugged at one another. "If it's a trap, we need to let Team RWBY know." Ren said. Jaune nodded in understanding and the pair rushed after Nora. They looked around as the sound of footsteps made their way closer to the three. Then, from out of the shadows stepped none other than Pyrrha Nikos. "P-Pyrrha?" Jaune asked, tears forming in his eyes. "IT'S HER! IT'S REALLY HER!" Nora cried, running towards her long lost team member. Pyrrha embraced the pair as they rushed in. But Ren kept his distance. "No." he said, sensing something was amiss. "She shares Pyrrha's appearance, but this person is not her." Ren concluded. Jaune looked in disgust at Ren. "Ren, please don't take this away from me." he hugged Pyrrha tightly. "Not again." Pyrrha looked across at Ren with a glare. "What's your problem, Ren?" she snapped. Ren glared back. "You impersonate someone we all cared for, and now you stand before us. If you were truly Pyrrha, why would you not just walk to the building we were staying at? Everyone in there was her friend. Instead you pull us here, into the middle of nowhere." "Ren, that's enough." Nora said, gritting her teeth. "Can we just enjoy this moment?" she asked, standing besides Nora. Jaune looked down at the floor, and then peeled himself away from Pyrrha. "Jaune?" she asked, with a look of disbelief. "Ruby said she saw what happened. How can you be-" Before he could finish the question, Pyrrha reached out with her Polarity and threw Jaune against a building. Ren leapt forwards to attack Pyrrha but Nora, of all people, stood before him. "NORA! SHE IS NOT WHO YOU THINK SHE IS!" Ren warned, but Nora wasn't buying it. "Do I need to knock sense into you?" she asked, grabbing her hammer. At this point Jaune was back to his feet as well, and he drew his sword. With everyone now armed, the former teammates and classmates stood opposite each other, and prepared to attack. '''Here we go!' Pyrrha quickly lunged at Ren, who had been the first to spread suspicion. She launched her shield into his chest, ramming him into a wall. She then retrieved her weapon, just in time for Jaune to slash at her from behind. "Pyrrha, please." he begged, but his once teacher and lover shoved him away. "You chose the words of Lie Ren over me." she said, pulling her sword up by the side of her head. "Now I'll make you pay for it." she lunged at Jaune with a stab, but he summoned his shield in time to block her. Nora closed down the gap behind him and drove her hammer into Jaune's back. The blonde huntsman crashed against the side of a house, and slowly picked himself back up. Ren opened fire, running a circle around Pyrrha and trying to suppress her. She raised her shield in defence, and then launched her weapon as if it were a javelin. Just as it came at Ren, the ninja threw his Stormflowers as projectiles, which knocked Pyrrha's attempted offence aside. With only a shield to defend herself for now, Pyrrha was on the back foot of Ren's offence as the ninja slashed several times against her guard. Meanwhile, Nora had fired several explosive shots towards Jaune, who rolled aside and raised his own shield to defend. Nora sprang up and went to smash her hammer down on Jaune's position, but he quickly sheathed his sword, and summoned it again into its modified state. The larger blade battered Nora backwards and against a cart. Jaune then scored several slashes on Nora as the hammer wielder picked herself up. Jaune went for an overhead chop, but Nora quickly fired a shot into his chest. Ren was then launched skidding before Nora, and Pyrrha came in with a lunge. Ren countered with the blades on Stormflower and delivered several kicks underneath the arms and shoulders of Pyrrha. The once chosen one of Beacon backed away and used her Polarity to rip Jaune up off the ground, and throw him into Ren. Both boys took a serious tumble, and Nora stood back to her feet with her hammer raised. Pyrrha joined her, and as Nora made her way towards the two downed huntsmen, Pyrrha seized her weapon with Polarity and smashed it straight through Nora's chest. Nora's aura took a hefty chunk of damage, and it wasn't helped when Pyrrha grabbed her weapon and plunged it through her gut. Nora squirmed as she tried to pry the weapon loose, but there was no point. Pyrrha ripped the weapon away from the gutted Nora, who's lifeless body slumped to the ground. Nora is eliminated by Pyrrha! 3 remain! Ren's eyes widened in horror. "NO!" he cried out, firing at Pyrrha and catching her on the arm and shoulder. He closed the distance with a leaping kick and then dragged his Stormflower's blade across her stomach. Pyrrha staggered back, and then ripped a part of the nearest metal roof up and tossed it at Ren. Ren powered past it, and Jaune rejoined the fray. Pyrrha slashed for Ren's knee but the huntsman gladly introduced her to the point of his elbow. He dug it into the side of her face again and again, before delivering a spin kick right into the chest. Pyrrha skidded away, and then Ren was faced with the challenge of Jaune. The leader of the group slashed down at Ren, overpowering his guard and knocking him backwards. Jaune then turned as Pyrrha whizzed her shield into his chest. Jaune collapsed to a knee, and Pyrrha seized him with Polarity. Ren broke this up by throwing his Stormflowers at Pyrrha's arm, forcing her to relinquish her hold of Jaune. She acted quickly enough to grab Ren's guns and throw them back with twice the force. The guns cut Ren across the chest, and even though his aura was active, the impact knocked the huntsman through a wall. Jaune rushed Pyrrha with a massive slashing attack, but Pyrrha blocked with her own blade. She then used her Polarity to suspend Jaune's weapon in the air. Acting fast, Jaune had to break her concentration. And the only thing he could think of was to plant a kiss on her. Maybe it would snap her out of it. Pyrrha lost her focus entirely, surprised by Jaune's actions. She stopped her attack for just a moment, which allowed Jaune to throw her to the ground. "Please snap out of it Pyrrha." he begged. Pyrrha's face was that of anger, and she grabbed her weapon with her semblance again. This time, Jaune reacted first and delivered a slash to her ribs and chest. The two traded blows from their blades. Pyrrha could tell Jaune had improved and for the first few seconds of the duel she was in danger. But after a few seconds, Pyrrha delivered a trembling kick to the knee, and Jaune's attack stopped. Pyrrha threw her shield into his chest and she grabbed nearby slabs of steel, throwing them at Jaune and working over his aura. Ren emerged from the debris and fired several shots into Pyrrha's back. As Pyrrha turned to face him, Jaune recovered from the assault and charged Pyrrha from the opposite side. Pyrrha ducked and threw her weapons in separate directions, her blade blasted Ren against a wall whereas her shield knocked Jaune's blade out of his hand. Jaune desperately tried a punch, but Pyrrha threw him against the nearest structure. With Jaune momentarily trapped, and depleted of aura, Pyrrha launched her shield at him, right across his neck. Jaune's head rolled off his shoulders as the rest of his body slumped to a side, defeated. Jaune is defeated by Pyrrha! 1 remains! "JAUNE!" Ren cried out, before glaring across at Pyrrha. The magnetism manipulator retrieved her weapons. "This is all on you, Ren." she said. She threw her shield at Ren, who shot it back at her. He sprinted towards her, delivering a flying kick to her chest. Pyrrha skidded across the floor, but launched her weapon as a javelin again, which pinned Ren's clothing against a building. Ren pulled himself free, and fired on her. Pyrrha recalled her shield and continued to deflect the shots. But the enraged Ren wasn't going to stand back. He charged again, throwing uncharacteristic punches, which Pyrrha easily weaved in and out of, before grabbing him by the hair and launching him up onto the roof. Ren landed with a thud, and then took a slash directly to the chest. Ren fell to the ground, and rolled beneath a house for cover. The rage was building and he could feel control slipping away. He had no choice but to activate his semblance. His body was coated in a new colour altogether and he was able to reclaim his composure, before rolling back out into the street. Pyrrha jumped down before him, and Ren drew his weapons, firing at Pyrrha. Pyrrha deflected the shots, and then rushed in towards Ren, who blocked her with his Stormflowers. He then kicked her in the chest and scored a slash over her stomach. Pyrrha ripped away one of the Stormflowers, which planted into the ground near Jaune's body. Ren kept his single Stormflower in hand and circled around Pyrrha, who launched her shield into his legs. Ren's aura was beginning to fail as well; he skidded across the floor and picked himself back up. Pyrrha lunged with a stab, which cut the side of his ribs. Ren cried out, but managed to twist Pyrrha's arm and, using his father's dagger, he stabbed Pyrrha in the chest. He stabbed again and again, until her aura could hardly take anymore. With one last stab through the heart, Pyrrha dropped her weapons. Unwilling to take a chance, Ren used his aura to empower a palm strike into Pyrrha's stomach, which exploded and sent bloodied chunks scattering across the town. Pyrrha is eliminated by Ren! 1 remains! Ren was exhausted, and collapsed to his knees. But he caught a glimpse of someone in the shadows, someone who looked like a genie of some kind. "Who are you?" Ren demanded, chasing the figure off. The mystery person vanished before Ren could force an answer from him. "That wasn't even Pyrrha?" he realised. He knew something wasn't right, but it offered little comfort given what had happened here. Ren rushed over to the corpses of Jaune and Nora but that was when he heard the cry of a Nevermore overhead. He activated his semblance, making himself from the Grimm. He then grabbed his weapons and fled. DBX Conclusion And the winner is: Lie Ren!Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Girls Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:'Human vs Human' themed DBX Fights Category:Strength themed battles Category:"Strength VS Speed" Themed DBXs Category:Speed Themed DBX Fights Category:Series themed DBX Fights Category:'Company' themed DBXs Category:Web Show only themed battles Category:Battle Royales Category:Hammer vs Sword themed DBX Category:Sword Fight Category:Gun vs sword fights Category:'Teenagers' themed DBX Fights Category:West only themed DBXs